Let Your Heart Believe
by Zane's Girl- Jo
Summary: Elphaba doesn't believe in love. It'll take one prince- and a book of love songs- to make her believe. Booksical.
1. Chapter 1

**Let Your Heart Believe**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Summary: Elphaba doesn't believe in love. It'll take one prince to make her believe.**

_The world can be yours if you let your heart believe in ever after....._

Books scattered on the floor.

Letting out an exasperated cry, she knelt down to pick up her books, only to find someone helping her. She looked up, to see sapphire eyes meeting her brown ones.

Fiyero.

"Sorry about that Elphaba."

"Why? It's not your fault. I was the one that dropped my books." She replied as she stuffed everything in her book bag. As they stood, he held out a small, leatherbound book. However, too caught up in schedule, Elphaba slung her bag over her shoulder, and dashed down the hall. "Thanks Fiyero!"

He watched her round the corner, before looking back at the book in his hands.

Journal.

It was Elphaba's journal.

Shaking his head, he headed back to his dorm. He wouldn't see Elphaba until tomorrow morning during class, dinner tonight if he was lucky, and so he decided to keep it until he could return it at the earliest possible moment. Once he made it back to his dorm, he set the book on his desk, and started on his homework. However, his mind kept wandering to the journal. Finally, not able to take anymore, he picked up the book, and, against his better judgement, opened it.....


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

.....instead of journal entries, he found song lyrics.

This was a book of songs she'd written? Elphaba was a song writer?

Silent, he flipped through pages. There were love songs, songs on broken hearts, songs on lost love, songs on loving yourself, songs on losing yourself, songs on believing in yourself, songs on forgotten love, every kind of idea for a love song possible. Finally, he stopped, one particular song catching his eye. At the top, in Elphaba's neat scrawl, were the words,

EVER EVER AFTER

There was one verse written under it.

_Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

It was a pretty start.

Fairytales, storybooks. Elphaba wasn't one for reading those types of books- even as a child. Perhaps she'd heard Frex read them to Nessa as a little girl? Fairy tale ending. He thought for a minute. That had to be when the prince saved the princess and the two rode off into the sunset together. He sighed, turning back to some of the other songs. Each song had a title, followed by the verses.

He looked through the whole book, before getting up. He was going to return it to Elphaba. He'd done enough damage by reading that one verse, and now he had to fix it. He hurried to Crage Hall, and the next thing he knew, he was knocking on the girls' dorm. After the second knock, it opened, revealing Elphaba.

"Fiyero. What a surprise."

Silent, he held the book out to her. She looked at it, her mouth falling open. Tentatively, she took it, looking back at her.

"You took my book. You didn't open it, did you?" She asked. He didn't say anything, affirming her question. _"You read my journal?" _

"Okay, Elphaba look--"

"God, Fiyero! Don't you understand the meaning of the word _privacy_?" She screeched, slamming the door so that the walls shook. He stared at the spot she'd been standing in.

"You're welcome." He called. Shaking his head, he left, heading back to his own dorm.

Once he was gone, Elphaba slipped out of her dorm, and disappeared down the hall.

She slipped outside, headed towards the music room, unaware that Fiyero was already there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Belongs to Jordin Sparks**

Unable to get Elphaba's tune out of his head, Fiyero sat at the piano, absent-mindedly plucking out a tune. He did so until the door opened, and then, he got up, bolting into the closet. Through the crack in the door, he saw Elphaba enter, and go to the piano. She sat down, and set her journal open in front of her, before she started plucking out a tune to a song. Slowly, the tune evened out, and her voice followed.

_"Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time"

Her voice was lilting, beautiful. So full of sadness and happiness, that Fiyero found himself holding his breath. The song had a bouncy quality to it, a happiness that he didn't know Elphaba could possess.

_"You believe and you doubt  
You're confused, you got it all figured out  
Everything that you always wished for  
Could be yours, should be yours, would be yours  
If they only knew_

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face as the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustrated  
And you're getting all kind of impatient waiting

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time."_

She was amazing, this woman, this singer, sitting at the piano and playing. She made the music room come alive, made the shadows dance and the instruments start to play. And she held Fiyero in the palm of her hand, unbeknownst to her. __

"When you can't wait any longer  
But there's no end in sight  
when you need to find the strength  
It's your faith that makes you stronger  
The only way you get there  
Is one step at a time

We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen and it's  
Supposed to happen and we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

_We live and we learn to take  
One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly--"_

He came out of the closet.

Not realizing that he'd been leaning against the door, he toppled out, landing on the floor at Elphaba's feet. She stopped mid verse, and turned, startled to see him there. He just looked at her.

"Um....Elphaba.....hi."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 3.**

Elphaba stared at Fiyero, eyes wide. She didn't move from the piano, but instead made to scream, which Fiyero quickly silenced.

"No! Don't scream! I'm sorry! I.....I didn't mean to scare you, just.....don't scream. Please." She nodded, and he removed his hand.

"Fiyero? What the fuck are you doing?" She snapped. He shrugged.

"I wanted to listen to you. I didn't know you could play the piano or sing." Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I get it. You've heard me sing and now you want to go make fun of me. So go ahead. Go run off to you girlfriend and poke fun at the green girl." She said, bitter, turning from him.

"I'm not--"

"Go. Go back to Glinda. You belong together, you're _perfect_."

"Elphaba-"

_"Go!"_ She cried, turning on him. He sighed, and slowly, left. Turning back at the door, he gave her a sad smile.

"I'm sorry Elphaba."

Once he was gone, she turned back to the piano, and turned to a new page in her book. Slowly, she started playing. When it came to the chorus, she sang out, her whole heart in it.

_"But she wears short skirts  
I wear t-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day  
When you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for  
Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see  
That I'm the one  
Who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you  
See you belong with me  
You belong with....."_

She let out a sob, the last note fading into the silence.

"..._me."_

Finally, she broke down, throwing her elbows on the piano, letting her sobs take over. She didn't know that Fiyero hadn't had the heart to go to Glinda. He stood at the door, listening to the song, and slowly, sank to the ground, tears on his cheeks, the song and Elphaba's sobs ringing in his head.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Three days later, Fiyero waited for Glinda in the cafeteria. He saw Elphaba sitting by herself at a table near the window, writing something. He considered joining her, but decided against it when Glinda showed up.

"Hey sweetie!" Glinda creid, throwing her arms around him and kissing him. He pulled away. "What's wrong?" He didn't answer, instead glancing back to look at Elphaba's table. The green girl had seen the kiss, and now gathered her things, shoving passed the couple and rushing away. "What's her problem?"

"Glinda."

"Yes?"

He took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"I....we need to break up."

She backed away.

"Wh....what?"

"I'm sorry."

"But....Fiyero.....we're.....we're _perfect_ for each other. Are you....is there someone else?"

He nodded.

"Who---it's her, isn't it?_ Elphaba_." She spat her roommate's name, anger in her eyes. "Fine. Go. Go be with the green slut."

"Don't call her that! If anyone's the slut, it's you!" He snapped, grabbing her arm. "I know about Avaric. You make me sick." Glaring at her, he let go of her arm and left.

That was it. It was over between him and Glinda. And it was relatively easy. No big fight. No drama- not on his part anyway. He was free.

Now, he needed to find Elphaba.

Unbeknown to him, Elphaba was meeting with a prospective agent outside of Shiz. The man handed her the contract, and a pen.

"And I can go to the City as soon as I want?" She asked, wiping her eyes. He nodded.

"Yes."

"Good." Slowly, she picked up the pen and pulled the contract closer. As she signed her name, she said,

"Because I want to get out of Shiz as soon as possible."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and StuckInSouthstairs for reviewing 5.**

He rushed through campus, searching for a glimpse of the green girl. Finally, he saw her, making her way towards the gates, her suitcases in her hands.

"E--Elphaba!" She either didn't hear, or didn't acknowledge him. Letting out a frusterated sigh, he hurried to her, grabbing her arm. "Elphaba!"

She turned, meeting his eyes.

"Hello Fiyero."

"Elphaba."

They stood at the gate, eyes locked. It was then that he noticed the cab waiting on the other side.

"Wh....what's with the cab? And your suitcases?"

"I got offered a contract. In the City. A recording contract. An agent heard one of my songs, and he offered me a contract. I can leave for the City as soon as I want."

"But....you're coming back, aren't you?"

She sighed.

"No. I'm not. I'm going to make my living in the City. It's where I belong."

"Elphaba--"

"No. You made your choice. You chose Glinda. And now I have to make mine."

She turned, grabbing the gate and pulling it open. Fiyero grabbed her hand.

"Please, don't go."

She met his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Fiyero."

And she slipped through the gate, going to the cab, and climbing in. As Fiyero watched it roll away, he whispered three words, even though he knew it was too late.

"I love you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: why didnt fiyero tell her he already broke up with glinda so he could be with her?**

**Answer: he blanked- this is Yero we're talking about.**

**Thanks to StuckInSouthstairs for reviewing 6.**

Elphaba looked around at the apartment she was set up in. It was nice, decked out in emerald green and black. The girl set her bags down on the floor, and went to the window. The lights of the city sparkled like stars, and after a moment, Elphaba left, going to her book bag and pulling out her journal. Then, she went to the table, and sat down, looking out the window at the glistening city lights, her mind racing.

She only looked up when a maid brought in a cup of tea for her.

"Thank you." The girl nodded, before leaving. She returned to the blank page, thinking back on Fiyero's face when she told him that she was leaving. The goofy grin was removed, and his eyes seemed to dim. In all, he seemed dim. Slowly, she began writing. When she was done, she got up, going to the piano in the corner of her room, and sitting down at the keys. Then, she plucked out a tune, soft and lithe at first, and then louder and stronger. Soon, her voice joined in.

_"Behold the way our fine feathered friend,  
His virtue doth parade.  
Thou knowest not, my dim-witted friend,  
The picture thou hast made.  
Thy vacant brow and thy tousled hair  
Conceal thy good intent.  
Thou noble, upright, truthful, sincere,  
And slightly dopey gent..."_

Fiyero's face flashed before her eyes, and her voice broke briefly. She sniffled, never breaking the tune.

_"You're my funny Valentine,  
Sweet, comic, Valentine.  
You make me smile with my heart.  
Your looks are laughable,  
Unphotographable.  
Yet, you're my favorite work of art._

_Is your figure less than Greek?  
Is your mouth a little weak?  
When you open it to speak  
Are you smart?"_

The maid leaned against the door, listening to the young woman at the piano. She seemed to focus only on her music, yet, it was her music that seemed to be breaking her heart. Soon, however, the maid left, having to return to her duties.

_"But don't change a hair for me,  
not if you care for me.  
Stay, little Valentine, stay!_

_Each day is Valentine's Day."_

The last note faded, along with Elphaba's voice, as her fingers laid gently on the keys, still. She sniffled, reaching up to wipe tears off her cheeks. After regaining her composure, she got up, undressed, and slipped into bed, turning the light off. As the lights twinkled below, Elphaba cried herself to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, and 12 are all going to focus on Elphaba's first few weeks in the city. **

**A/N: Song in last chapter belongs to Kristin Chenoweth and whoever sang it before her. Song in this chapter belongs to Taylor Swift, except I change Drew to Yero.**

"All right, Miss Thropp, what do you have for us?"

She smoothed the front of her black blouse, and smiled at him. Then, she sat down across from him, picking up her guitar.

"It's called_ Teardrops on My Guitar_."

They waited, as Elphaba strummed a few chords, and then began singing.

_"Yero looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Yero talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so damn funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night"_

Her eyes started watering at the memories she and Fiyero had shared when she was still at Shiz. The early afternoon conversations, the nights at the cafe, sipping coffee and laughing; their classes, sitting next to each other, passing notes. She remembered his beautiful blue eyes, his copper hair, his goofy grin. The way he could make her laugh and cry at the same time; the way he talked to her so easily.

The agent and director sat silent, listening to the young woman as she sang of heartache and love. This song was truly moving.

_"He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Yero walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do"_

Her mind flashed to the day in the cafeteria. She'd seen the kiss he'd given Glinda. Seen how he settled so easily into the kiss, how he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She'd gotten up, and rushed past not long after seeing the kiss. It was that kiss that had prompted her to accept the offer to come to the city. After seeing the kiss, she knew she could never tell him that she loved him.

_"So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.."_

They were perfect together. He and Glinda. They belonged together. Someday, he would rule the Vinkus, with Glinda by his side as his queen. And as much as Elphaba shuddered at the thought of Glinda being accepted by the people of the Vinkus, she knew that she would never that lucky, so she contented herself with her music. Better to be alone, and have hundreds love you for your voice, than be with someone who didn't love you in return.

And she knew, that Fiyero would never love her. Never.

_"Yero looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see."_

The last note of her voice and the guitar faded, and Elphaba looked up them, wiping the tears from her eyes. She saw that the others were also wiping tears from their eyes.

"That....was beautiful, Miss Thropp. I'd like to sign you on with Emerald Records. What do you say?"

She nodded.

"I...I'd like that."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Grace is Elphaba's middle name in this.**

Two weeks passed. In those two weeks, Elphaba had signed with Emerald Records, and was working on her debut album. Now, she sat in a cafe in the heart of the city, trying to think up a good name for her debut album. She wanted to be different. She didn't want her first album to be self titled. She wanted something....unique.

"Elphaba Thropp?"

She looked up, into hazel eyes. The man stood across from her, waiting for her to respond.

"Yes. And you are?"

"I'm Fenvu Karfen. You're.....signed with Emerald Records, aren't you?" He asked, sitting down across from her. She nodded.

"Yeah. I just signed on with them. Are you--"

"Yeah. Signed on eight months ago. First album was released....two months after I signed on." His eyes flicked to the pad in front of her. "Titles?" She nodded.

"Yeah. I....I don't want to self title my first album. But, picking out a title is harder than I thought." She looked away embarassed. He chuckled softly.

"Mind if I help?"

"If you can think of something, have at it."

"Unique."

"Unique?" She asked, raising her eyebrows. He nodded.

"Like you." She smiled at him. They sat and talked for two hours, about music, the city, their songs.

"I....mainly write love songs. Call me a nut, but....."

"I don't think you're a nut, Elphaba."

"You don't?" She asked, raising her eyesbrows, bringing her cup to her lips. He shook his head.

"No. I think you're exceedingly talented."

"How--"

"I....heard you two weeks ago. In the studio." Another emerald blush came over her cheeks. "You have a beautiful voice."

"So do you." He looked at her oddly. "I...bought your cd." She clarified, lifting up a bag with a cd case in it.

"Well, here. Let me sign it for you." He said, pulling out a pen and reaching for it. She pulled it out, and handed it to him, watching him sign it.

"Fenvu Kar."

"My stage name." He replied, handing her the cd case back. She took it, licking her lips.

"I guess I need one."

"If you want one." She thought for a moment, before holding out her hand.

"What?"

"Give me your hand." He did as told, and she brought it closer, before taking the pen. Then, she leaned down, writing something on his palm. Once done, she set the pen down, paid her bill, gathered her things, and left, not before leaning close to him. "Give me a call."

He watched her disappear, before looking back at his palm.

_Elphaba Grace_

_623-9517_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Elphaba spent the next few days at the recording studio.

"So, what's the name of your new album?" Mintue, her agent asked. She looked at him.

"Unique."

"Sounds good. So, what do you want to start with?" Elphaba thought a moment, going into the sound proof studio and putting the headphones on.

"How about.....this?" She asked, reaching down and rifling through her folder. She pulled out a piece of sheet music, as he came in, and took it. His eyes scanned it for a few minutes, before he nodded.

"All right."

They started not long after. Silently, Fenvu slipped inside, watching Elphaba. The girl seemed so in her element. It was as he got closer that he heard the song lyrics. It was a nice song, pretty and lilting, and he leaned over, Mintue's shoulder, reading the title.

EVERYWHERE

He watched her, and her eyes met his, locking.

_"You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?"_

When the last note faded, and they stopped recording, Elphaba took the headphones off, gathered her things, and left, joining them.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"I....thought you were supposed to call me." She said. He blushed.

"I was, but then I thought I'd see if you were recording. I was right." They laughed. "So....do you want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure."

Twenty minutes later, they sat in the same cafe where they'd met, talking and laughing. It was then that Elphaba pulled something out of her purse. She laid it on the table, sliding it to him.

"What's this?"

"It's my album cover. Or, what _will_ be my album cover."

It was a photograph of Elphaba, dressed in a black tank top and a pair of blue jeans. She was brushing her hair back from her face, while her other hand was tucked in her back pocket. In big, bold, emerald letters on the white background, was the word, _Unique_.

"It looks good."

She shrugged.

"I wish they would have changed my skin tone--"

"Your skin is beautiful. The green makes you unique."

After a moment, they laughed, at the repetition of the album title. When she tucked it back in her purse, she pulled out her cellphone, checking the messages.

One Missed Call.

She checked the number, seeing Fiyero's name. Rolling her eyes, she closed the phone with a snap, and slipped it back in her purse.

"So, are you doing anything tonight?" She shook her head.

"No. Why?"

He shrugged.

"Want to go to dinner?" She looked back at her phone, remembering Fiyero's call, but she brushed it away.

"Sure."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 10.**

Elphaba smoothed the front of her black halter. The dress was backless, with a sweetheart bodice, and her long black hair was in a semi-messy bun, curls clinging to her neck. The black heels she wore were open-toed, and she grabbed the shawl she wore. Checking her make up one last time, she left, grabbing her purse.

Fenvu was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Wow. You look....beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you."

He offered her his arm, and they left her apartment, going down to the cab that was waiting for them.

"Where are we going?"

He met her eyes.

"The Wilted Rose."

"Never been there."

"I'm sure you'll love it."

Thirty minutes later, Fenvu helped Elphaba out of the cab, before paying and leading her into the restaurant.

The Wilted Rose was one of the top restaurants in the city- part restaurant, part bar, part night club. It was known for hosting celebrities, royalty, anyone with a high enough status to be considered famous, went to the Wilted Rose. As the two took their seats at a table next to a window, Elphaba couldn't help feeling out of place. Everything was so.....different. People talked and laughed, or danced and enjoyed themselves. They ordered dinner, and sat talking until it arrived.

"No. Grew up in Munchkinland. I'm....the Govenor's daughter." Elphaba said, reluctantly giving up that little detail.

"Really? You're far too pretty to be related to that stuffy old govenor." She chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I am related to that stuffy old govenor."

They continued talking, until they'd finished dinner and paid the check. Elphaba let Fenvu take her arm as they walked down the street. A cab was hailed, and they climbed in, enjoying the silent ride home. When they stopped at Elphaba's apartment building, he helped her out and up to her apartment.

"Well."

"Well."

"Thank you. I....enjoyed it." He nodded.

"You're welcome." They stood in awkward silence for a while, before Fenvu turned to go. "Well, I'll let you get some sleep. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He started down the hall, then stopped, and turned, going back to her.

"Elphaba?"

She turned back, her door slightly open.

"Yes?"

Quickly, he leaned down, kissing her cheek. Then, he pulled away.

"Goodnight."

She watched him leave, shocked.

"Goodnight."

Once he was gone, she fumbled for the door handle, before pushing it open and going inside. As she closed and locked the door, then moved into her room, undressing as she went, she couldn't help subconsiously reaching up to touch her cheek. A small smile graced her lips, and felt shivers race up her spine.

Apparently, Fenvu was smart- he knew when he liked a girl.

Unlike a certain Vinkun prince.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Love Song is Sara Barellies's**

**Question: When is Yero going to come after her?**

**Answer: Not in this chapter**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and Leia Emberblaze for reviewing 11.**

Two weeks later, Elphaba sat in the cafe working on a new song. She put her pen down, and read the lyrics in front of her. Suddenly, she felt arms wrap around her shoulders, and she jumped, turning to look in Fenvu's eyes. They'd gotten quite close over the last couple weeks, finding several things in common- including a strong love of music.

"Hey!" The two shared a quick kiss. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm heading to the recording studio, and figured I'd stop by and get something to drink, when I ran into you. Want to come?" She gathered her things.

"I'd love too, but I can't. I'm going back to Shiz. My sister's there, and I want to see her. I also want to get a few more of my things. Maybe some other time, Fenvu."

"All right, have fun."

* * *

"Elphie!" A smile broke out on the girl's face as she neared her younger sister.

"Hey Nessie. How have you been doing?" Elphaba asked, hugging the girl.

"Okay. But did you have to leave, Fabala? I feel.....like....like you're abandoning me." Elphaba sighed, and knelt next to her, taking her hand.

"Well, since you feel that way, I think I have an idea on how to remedy that situation."

"What do you mean, Fabala?"

Elphaba reached up, gently brushing a strand from her sister's face.

"Come with me. To the Emerald City." She whispered, cupping Nessa's chin gently in her hand.

"Oh Fabala. I....I've always wanted to see the Emerald City." Nessa breathed, tears in her eyes.

"I know."

"Really?" Elphaba nodded.

"Yes."

Nessa threw her arms around her sister's neck, hugging her tight. "Oh Elphie!" Suddenly, reality sunk in. "But, Elphie." Slowly, she pulled away, looking at her sister. "What about school? How am I going to continue my classes?"

"I talked to Father about bringing you to the city. I told him that you would get a _much better_ education at Emerald University than you ever could at Shiz. And he agreed; that the schools in the city are the top. He had your transcripts and Shiz entrance essay sent to the University, and they accepted. You start in a week."

"Oh Fabala, thank you." Nessa hugged her sister again. "But....what about you? Did Father send your trans---"

"No."

"But--"

"He doesn't think I'm good enough for Emerald University."

"But that's not--"

"However, he does think that I'm good enough to pursue a career in music." She held her head high, tossing her dark curls.

"Wait, music. You mean--"

"Yeah. I've got a record deal. My first album comes out on Friday. I'm so excited!" She let out a squeal, before realizing what had happened. Clearing her throat, she straightened, saying, "I mean, it's....exciting." Nessa laughed at the way her sister corrected herself after squealing. Elphaba was never one to admit to liking anything girlish, and therefore, even the squeal she'd previously let out, was- by Elphaba's standards- _exceedingly_ girlish. A soft chuckle, not a squeal, was what a woman would do. Squealing was for little girls....and the Glindas of the world. As far as Elphaba was concerned, she was far too mature for any other kind of laugh.

Maybe that was why Glinda was such an idiot, she squealed instead of chuckled, and therefore, killed brain cells in the process. But Nessa cleared that thought from her mind as she watched her sister. She hadn't changed much in the weeks since she'd left- mainly, she seemed to be more confident.

"Fabala?"

"Hmm?"

"Should we get going?"

"Tell you what, Ness, why don't you start packing, and I'll come help soon. I just want to get a few things from my old dorm room first. Okay?"

"Sure." And she watched her younger sister leave. Once Nessa was out of sight, Elphaba went to Madame Morrible's office.

"Excuse me, Madame?" The head looked up, seeing the green girl in the doorway.

"Ah, Miss Elphaba. What a pleasant surprise." She got up, going to the girl and hugging her, before pulling away. "I assume you're here for your sister?"

"Yes.....and also to collect the remainder of my things." Madame Morrible nodded, and went to a small desk, where a box sat filled with little knicknacks. She picked it up, then went back to Elphaba, giving it to the girl. "Thank you, Madame."

"You're very welcome dear. Well, I hope everything is going well for you in the city."

"It is. My first album comes out next week."

"Well, I hope it brings you success, Miss Elphaba."

* * *

Silent, she wandered through campus, before realizing that her feet were leading her to the music room. Silent, she opened the door, going inside, the door closing with a soft click behind her. Fiyero sat at the piano, forlorenly picking out a tune. Elphaba watched him, before clearing her throat.

"Hey."

He looked up, startled to see her there.

"Hi Elphaba. What are you doing here?"

"I came to get the rest of my things, and my sister."

"Nessa?"

"Yes. She's moving with me to the City. She's gonna go to Emerald University."

"You must be proud of her."

"I am."

"And you? What are you going to do?"

"My debut album comes out next week."

He nodded.

"Well, congrats."

She moved closer, setting her box on the floor.

"So, have you though of any new songs?" Fiyero asked, as Elphaba straightened.

"Yes. One."

"Can I hear it, or would that be a violation of your contract?"

"No. It wouldn't be a violation. Move." She sat down when he moved, and pulled her journal out of her bag, opened it, and set it on the piano, before playing.

"What's the title?" He asked. She looked up at him, a smile on her face.

"_Love Song_."

The music was upbeat, fun, energetic. After several bars of nothing but piano, Elphaba began to sing, her voice coming out strong.

_"Head under water  
And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me"_

She met his eyes, never breaking their gaze. Her fingers flew over the keys, as the tune rang through the empty room.

_"I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today"_

Silent, Fiyero tried breaking her gaze, unable too. He listened to her, finding that the song was true.

_"I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today"_

It was true. And he couldn't help thinking it was about him. Elphaba, for her part, knew the lyrics were about Fiyero, she'd written them with him in mind. She hoped he got the message. The lyrics rang in his head, strong and clear, and the message was clear: She's talking about _you_.

_"Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today"_

Finally, the song ended, and Elphaba gathered her things, getting up. He watched her, surprised the song had ended so soon.

"Elphaba-"

"I have to go."

And he watched her flee back to the City, taking her sister, and his heart, with her.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 12.**

"Ready Nessa?"

"Yeah." The girl rolled to the cab waiting for them, but turned back when Elphaba didn't follow. "Fabala, you coming?"

Elphaba looked back. She'd reflecting on the meeting with Fiyero. The look in his eyes had jarred her for a moment. "Yeah, I'm coming Nessa."

She adjusted her purse, and left, going through the gates towards the cab, when someone grabbed her hand. She looked over her shoulder, to see Fiyero, holding her hand.

"Fae, don't go. Please."

She met his eyes, and turned.

"Why? So I can stay and be a joke to you and your kind? I don't think so."

"That won't happen, I'll make sure of it. I promise. Besides, you need an ed--"

"I don't _need_ an education, Fiyero." She cut off, "You know why? I have a voice. A _good voice_. And I can make a name for myself. I can become famous. I can give people something that will last longer than....than anything human kind has ever created. i can make people love or hate, cry or laugh with my lyrics. I have a voice, Yero, and I can make a name for myself, a life for myself. Even if that life doesn't include you. Remember, you made your choice. And I've made mine."

She wrenched her hand away, and left, joining Nessa in the cab. Fiyero watched them drive away, heartbroken.

* * *

Friday soon rolled around. Early that morning, Nessa came into Elphaba's room, to see her sister standing in front of the mirror. The girl wore a pair of jeans, a black halter top, and heels. Her long black hair tumbled over her shoulders.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba turned at her sister's voice.

"Why are you--"

"I have a cd signing today. My album comes out today, and Mintue wants me to be at one of the stores to promote it. Sort of like a book signing."

"Oh. What's your new album called?"

"Unique." Elphaba told her, pulling the album that Mintue had given her out. She'd gotten the first copy in print, and now, decided to give it to Nessa.

"Unique?"

"Yep. Here. I'll sign it for you." She said, sitting down, taking the album booklet out, and signing it, before handing it to her sister. "There."

"Thanks Fabala." Nessa slowly read it making out her sister's signature. "Elphaba...Grace?" The girl nodded. "Like Mama."

"Yes. Like Mama."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Song is Kelly Clarkson's**

**Thanks to lizziemagic and kiltedwonder for reviewing 13.**

"Ready?"

She nodded.

"Do you think anyone will be there?" Mintue looked at her.

"Elphaba, this is the Emerald City, people are always looking for the newest artist." He whispered, steering her towards the table and chair in the cd section of the bookstore. He pulled the chair out for her, and as she sat down, he whispered, "And honey, you're it." Gently, he squeezed her shoulder, and nodded to the first person to come up.

"Hi Miss Grace."

Elphaba looked up.

It was a young girl about her age- maybe Nessa's- with short blonde curls and blue eyes. For a moment, she reminded her of Glinda, but she soon shook that thought away. Then, she gave the girl a warm smile.

"Hi."

"Um...I...I just bought your cd and spent my entire free period listening to it. It's...amazing. Um..would you sign it for me?"

"Sure." Elphaba replied, reaching out to take the case from her. "So, what school do you go to?"

"Emerald University. I'm a freshman."

"Really? My little sister goes there also."

"Really?"

Elphaba nodded, finished signing, and handed the cd back to her.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing."

The cd signing went well, and soon, Nessa showed up.

"Fabala?"

Elphaba looked up.

"Hey Nessa. What's up?"

"Um...just... wanted to...see what you were up to."

"Really?" She nodded.

As the signing continued, Nessa watched, helping out every so often, until the signing ended, and the sisters returned to the apartment.

"Um...Fabala?"

Elphaba looked up, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yeah?"

"Wo...would you sing?"

"I...I don't...."

"Please?"

After much persuasion from her little sister, Elphaba nodded, setting her cup of coffee down and going to the piano in the living room corner.

"All right."

She sat at the piano, thinking of something to sing, before opening her journal and deciding on something.

_"You know my soul  
you know everything about me there's to know  
you know my heart  
how to make me stop & how to make me go  
you should know i love everything  
about you don't you know_

that i'm thankful  
for the blessing  
and the lessons that i've learned w/you  
by my side  
that i'm thankful so thankful for the love  
that you keep bringing in my life  
in my life  
Thankful so thankful

You know my thoughts  
before i open up my mouth & try to speak  
you know my dreams  
must be listening when i'm talking in my sleep  
i hope you know  
i love having you around me don't you know

that i'm thankful for the blessing  
and the lessons that i've learned w/you  
by my side  
that i'm thankful so thankful for the love  
that you keep bringing in my life in my life

Don't you know that i'm thankful for the moment  
when i'm down you always know how to make me smile  
thankful for the moments & the joy that your bringing to my life

for the lessons that i've learned  
for the trouble i've known  
for the heartache & pain  
that you've thrown my way  
when i didn't think i could go on  
but you made me feel strong  
with you I am never alone

thankful so thankful

thankful for the blessing  
and the lessons that i've learned w/you  
by my side  
that i'm thankful so thankful for the love  
that you keep bringing in my life in my life  
thankful so thankful

when i'm down you always know how to make me smile  
thankful for the joys that your bringing to my life  
thankful so thankful"

She finished the song on a soft note, that left her sister speechless.

"Well, how was it?"

"Wow."

"Just wow?"

Nessa nodded.

"Just...wow."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 14.**

"Who..who did you write that for?" Nessa asked after. Elphaba met her eyes.

"You."

"Really?"

She nodded.

Nessa let out a sob. "Thank you." Slowly, her sister got up, going to her. She wrapped her in a hug, kissing her temple.

"You're welcome Nessie."

Elphaba went to the kitchen, fixing two cups of tea. It was then that the phone rang. Quickly, she grabbed it, and picked up both cups, handing one to her sister.

"Hello? Oh hey, Mintue. What? Oh...okay. All right....I'll see you soon...okay. Okay, bye."

Once she hung up, she turned to Nessa.

"Nessie, that was my agent. I have a gig tomorrow at a coffeehouse at four."

"Really? That's great!" Elphaba nodded. "What coffeehouse?"

"Um....the Wilted Rose."

Nessa's eyes widened.

"The Wilted Rose? That's the most prestigous gig in the City! That's the place that could make or break your career!"

"I know!"

The next afternoon, Elphaba and Nessa arrived at the Wilted Rose. People sat talking and laughing, sipping coffee and listening to music.

"Ah, Miss Grace?" Elphaba looked up, seeing the manager.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too-" He turned to Nessa.

"Oh, this is my little sister, Nessa."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Shall we?" They headed backstage, where Elphaba got ready. Once Elphaba was set up, Nessa found herself at a table with several other students; some from Emerald University, some from Shiz. She recognized one of them- Fiyero.

"Oh Yero, you're going to love this!"

"Fiyero?" He turned, seeing Nessa across from him.

"Nessa. It's good to see you again."

"You too." She said, icily, eyeing the copperhead sitting with him.

"Oh, this is my--"

"I'm his older sister. Sinta. I go to EU. Yero's spending the weekend visiting from Shiz, since we see each other once every twenty years." The girl said, shaking the younger girl's hand.

"Really?" She nodded. "So do I. Well, I start next week."

"You'll love it. So, does you sister go to school?" Nessa shook her head.

"No. She's a songwriter. She's performing tonight."

"Fae's performing tonight?" Fiyero asked, shocked. Nessa nodded.

"Yeah--"

Applause started, and they turned, seeing Elphaba standing onstage.

"Hey everyone. I'm Elphaba Grace, and I'm going to be doing a song I wrote a few weeks ago, called 'Why'. So, I hope you enjoy." Then, she settled on the stool, holding the guitar she'd asked her Father to send her. It had been her mother's.

_"Why, do you always do this to me?  
Why, couldn't you just see through me?  
How come, you act like this  
Like you just don't care at all_

Do you expect me to believe I was the only one to fall?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

Hey, listen to what we're not saying  
Let's play, a different game than what we're playing  
Try, to look at me and really see my heart

Do you expect me to believe I'm gonna let us fall apart?  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even when you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to feel this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why

So go and think about whatever you need to think about  
Go on and dream about whatever you need to dream about  
And come back to me when you know just how you feel, you feel  
I can feel, I can feel you near me, even though you're far away  
I can feel, I can feel you baby, why

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me

It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you  
More and more each day  
It's not supposed to hurt this way  
I need you, I need you, I need you  
Tell me, are you and me still together?  
Tell me, do you think we could last forever?  
Tell me, why"

When she finished, it remained silent, and suddenly, cheers broke out. She blushed, as Fiyero wiped his eyes.

He understood, the question was loud and clear.

_Why?_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: Fenvu's nickname for Elphaba is Peaa- pronounced like Pia.**

After the performance, Fiyero stood outside with his sister, the two talking to Nessa- well, Sinta was mainly giving Nessa tips on how to handle classes, and telling her what the courses were like. It was then that he saw Elphaba come out of the club with her mother's guitar. She looked up, instantly spotting Fiyero.

He smiled, waving. She stuck her beautiful slender nose in the air, and turned around, marching back into the club. He sighed, turning from the club and back to the conversation- Until she came back out, an older man talking softly with her.

"You did wonderfully. You're on your way, kid."

"Thanks." She turned to the trio. "Nessa, ready to go?"

Reluctantly the girl nodded.

"Yeah."

"Peaa!" The green girl looked up, seeing Fenvu come over to her.

"Hey! Fen, what are you--"

"I was helping with the venue tonight." He said, wrapping her in a hug and kissing her gently. Fiyero found his fists clenching at the sight. "And you did amazing."

"Thanks. Fen, this is my little sister, Nessa." The two shook hands, before Elphaba snuggled into his arms, her arms going around his neck as his arms went around her waist. "Oh, and this..."

"I'm Fiyero. I was a....friend of hers at Shiz." He nodded, shaking Fiyero's hand. It took all the prince's willpower not to punch the guy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Fiyero. I'm Fenvu. I'm Peaa's...." He glanced back at Elphaba, unsure of what to say.

"Fenvu's my boyfriend." Elphaba said, eyeing Fiyero, daring him to argue.

"Really? Well, congrats." He watched Elphaba, searching her eyes, but she turned from him, wrapping Fenvu in her arms, and kissing him.

"You're....you're Fenvu Kar!" Nessa cried. "I love your music!" Fenvu laughed.

"I'm glad you like it."

"And you're dating my sister?" Nessa's eyes widened, and her mouth dropped, shocked that her celebrity crush was dating her sister.

"That's great! Congratulations! Isn't it, Fiyero?" Nessa asked, hugging her sister. Fiyero watched the two, before forcing a smile.

"Yeah. It's....great."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: _Out Here On My Own_ is from the 1980 film _Fame_, sung by Irene Cara. Don't worry, the title song will come in later...**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 15 and 16, and to Fabala Tiggular for reviewing 16****.**

For some ungodly known reason (maybe it was because Nessa had become good friends with Sinta over the course of the evening, maybe it was just to spite Elphaba), Nessa invited Fiyero and his sister back to the apartment, and now, Elphaba sat at her piano, her journal in front of her.

"Sing something Fabala. Please." Nessa asked. It was then that Elphaba finally took her eyes off of Fiyero, and turned to her sister.

"All right, Nessie. What do you want me to sing?"

"Whatever you want, Fabala."

The green girl thought a moment, before brushing her hair off her shoulder. She flipped through her journal for a few minutes, before stopping, then warmed up on the piano, and began to sing. Her eyes closed, and she let the music take her away.

_"Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in?  
Make believin' is hard alone,  
Out here on my own_

_We're always provin' who we are  
Always reachin' for the risin' star  
To guide me far  
And shine me home  
Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you"_

At this point in the song, she had opened her eyes, and watched the others. Soon, however, her eyes locked on Fiyero. He never took his gaze from hers. He wanted to get up and go to her, wrap her in his arms and tell her loved her, but he stayed put, not wanting to break the song. Her voice rang out loud and clear in the quiet apartment. Her agent sat listening, enchanted, like the rest of her guests, by his charge's voice. He saw Elphaba's eyes close, as she returned to just the music.

_"Until the morning sun appears  
Making light of all my fears  
I dry the tears  
I've never shown  
Out here on my own_

_When I'm down and feelin' blue  
I close my eyes so I can be with you  
Oh, baby, be strong for me  
Baby, belong to me  
Help me through  
Help me need you_

_Sometimes I wonder where I've been  
Who I am  
Do I fit in?  
I may not win  
But I can't be thrown  
Out here on my own__  
On my own__"_

Finally, the last note faded, and she opened her eyes to applause. She smiled at them all, but soon found her eyes locking with Fiyero's.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: _Never_ belongs to the _Footloose_ soundtrack.**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 17.**

Three weeks later, on the first day of classes, Nessa awoke to find Elphaba and her agent in the kitchen, planning something.

"What's going on?" Elphaba looked up.

"Morning Nessie. And not much. We're just planning a concert-"

"You're holding a concert?"

"Well, she's held concerts, but this one is probably going to be something next year or so."

"Oh. Where?"

"We don't know. Plus, we want to see how everything goes at the EMAs this year."

"EMAs. The Emerald Music Awards?" Elphaba nodded.

"I..I'm up for Best Young Artist."

"Fabala! That's great!" Nessa cried, hugging her sister.

"Thanks." It was then that she noticed the clock. "Ness you'd better go get ready. You'll be late for class."

After she'd dropped Nessa off at class, she headed to the recording studio. Elphaba had had a rough couple of weeks; seeing Fiyero again had jarred her. Now, she slipped into the recording studio, planning on getting down to business and letting her music take her away. She looked up, however, to see Fenvu working on a song. She listened until it ended, and then accepted his kiss when he came out to greet her.

"Hey. How you doing?" She shrugged.

"Good. Just...swamped. And I feel like--"

"Giving up?" She nodded. "I feel that way too at times." He cupped her cheek, before realizing. "Oh, before I forget, I have a new song. Would you like to listen?" Elphaba waited for Fenvu's lips to grace hers before speaking.

"I'd love to." He allowed her to join the others, before returning to the sound booth and starting.

I_ feel your heart  
It's beating time with mine  
But love love love is on the line_

_He hold you down  
But I know you want to run  
You're hot hot loaded like a gun_

_Oh you feel so trapped and confused  
Start with nothing and you've got nothing to love_

_(Chorus)  
You can NEVER never never ever hide your heart  
Don't you ever ever ever ever try it  
If you don't give your heart wings you'll  
NEVER never never ever fly_

_Break down the walls  
You've got to cut the ties  
There's pain pain burning in your eyes_

_It's time to fight  
It's time for tearing free  
Oh come come running straight to me_

_Oh you know he don't love you like I do  
Don't make believe that you don't feel it too_

_You can NEVER never never ever hide your heart  
Don't you ever ever ever ever try it  
If you don't give your heart wings you'll  
NEVER never never ever fly_

Elphaba listened to the song, liking it. A smile spread over her face as she listened to the beat. Once he finished, he returned to her.

"I loved it!" She cried, hugging him.

"Thanks."

Afterwards, the two went out to lunch at a small cafe, signing autographs occasionally as they sat and ate.

"I heard you're up for Best Young Artist. Congrats."

"Thanks. Did Mintue tell you about the guest appearances we're supposed to make on the Sarinta show tomorrow?" Elphaba took a sip of her coffee and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess, we're supposed to each do a song, and answer a few questions about our relationship."

After lunch, he escorted her home.

"Well, see you tomorrow."

"See you." She said, kissing him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: _Love Song_ belongs to Sara Barellies.**

The next morning, Elphaba woke Nessa and helped her get ready before getting dressed herself.

"So, you like EU so far, Nessie?" Elphaba asked, as she pulled on her top.

"It's only the second day, Fabala." Elphaba smirked, brushing her hair out.

"I know. I'm just asking."

"Well....it's a lot different than Shiz."

"The kids are probably a lot nicer." Elphaba muttered under her breath. Nessa shrugged.

"They've all been really nice."

"Good. Now, come on, let's get going or you'll be late."

Once her sister was in class, Elphaba hurried to Sarinta's studio.

"Ah, Miss Grace. This way." She was led backstage, and taken into makeup." Once done, she met Fenvu in the wings, and they watched the beginning of the show on the small screen backstage. Finally, they heard the introduction.

"They are two of the hottest young artists in music today, and they're both here." She held up two albums. "One is called, _Hazel Eyes Green_ and the other is called _Unique_. They are Emerald City's It Couple. Please welcome Elphaba Grace and Fenvu Kar." Applause sounded as the two came out. They hugged Sarinta, before sitting down.

"Hey good to see you."

"You too."

"So...you both have albums out, and you're both up for Best Young Artist." They nodded. "Now, does...does that just add to the competition in your relationship?" Fenvu and Elphaba looked at each other.

"I don't think so, no. It certainly--" She looked at Fenvu.

"It adds a little competition, but not...not much. We just....let it pass." Fenvu said.

"Do you have pet names for each other?" Elphaba's eyebrows raised.

"We do, but if we told, we'd have to think up new ones." Fenvu said.

"So...Elphaba, how did you too meet? Was it really romantic or not very romantic?" Elphaba thought a minute.

"Um...we met at a cafe." She said, letting out a laugh.

"Really?" They nodded. "Was it a fight over the last croissant or a cup of coffee?"

"No. Just... Fenvu noticed that I was having trouble thinking up a title for my new album and he helped me."

They soon went to break, and when they came back, Fenvu performed, seeing as Elphaba wanted to him to go first, to save her song for last. Once done, she got up, and began.

"I...wrote this a few weeks ago. It's called _Love Song_. So I hope you all enjoy."

The music started, and soon, she began.

"_Head under water  
And you tell me to breathe easy for a while  
The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
Made room for me but it's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to  
Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way  
That they all say things you want to hear  
And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and  
Your twisted words,  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry  
Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's  
Make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better  
Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on  
To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone  
'cause I believe there's a way you can love me  
Because I say  
I won't write you a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
Is that why you wanted a love song  
'cause you asked for it  
'cause you need one, you see  
I'm not gonna write you a love song  
'cause you tell me it's make or break in this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that  
There's a reason to  
Write you a love song today."_

She finished to applause.

"Fenvu Kar's album, _Hazel Eyes Green_ and Elphaba's Grace's, album _Unique_ are out now. And be sure to watch the EMA's this March."

Soon, the show ended, and Elphaba and Fenvu hurried backstage.

"That was awesome!" She cried, kissing him.

"And there will be plenty more, Elphaba."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: This skips to the EMA's in March, and yes, it's based off of Kanye West interrupting Taylor Swift at the Music Awards this year.**

**A/N: Everywhere is Michelle Branch's.**

Elphaba had made quite name for herself in the music world. Not long after her first album came out, she was doing cd signings, talk show appearances, and by the time the Emerald Music Awards rolled around, she was up for Best Young Artist. She and Fenvu had also gotten closer- in the form of the music world's It couple. So when she won for Best Young Artist, it shocked her to say the most.

Elphaba came onstage, dressed in a cute little black dress, her hair pulled back in curls. She accepted the award, giddy and excited, but shocked.

"Wow! Thank you! This is--"

Suddenly, she stopped, to see Hecso Mers, another artist, come onstage. He took the microphone from her and gently moved her out of the way. Her mouth dropped, as he started speaking.

"You mind if I interrupt Elphaba?" She didn't say anything, just stared at him. "Now, I know Elphaba is probably a wonderful artist- I don't listen to any of your music- but Tesiqa Katve did a much better job. If anyone deserves this award, it's Tesiqa. Tesiqa is an amazing artist, and she worked really hard to get here. If anyone- _anyone_- deserves the award for Best Young Artist, it's Tesiqa." Then, he turned and gave Elphaba back the microphone. "Please, continue."

Elphaba couldn't. Shaken, she handed the microphone back to the announcer, and hurried backstage. The people backstage comforted her, and then, ten minutes later, she came back onstage to perform. Shaking the shock form her mind, she started.

_"__Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
And when I wake you're never there  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
You're everywhere_

_Just tell me how I got this far  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
'Cause every time I look  
you're never there  
And every time I sleep  
you're always there_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that  
you might not be real  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
I'm not alone_

_I am not alone  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh_

_And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day  
No matter where I go  
I always feel you so_

_'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
it's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
that makes me believe  
I'm not alone_

_You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?"_

She finished to thunderous applause, and sat down. Later, when Tesiqa came onto accept for best video, she turned to Elphaba.

"Elphaba, come up and give your acceptance speech."

The girl did, gratefully.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: The second half skips to Shiz....**

Later that night, Elphaba and Fenvu were in her apartment with Elphaba's band mates.

"Tonight was fucking awesome!" Jenka said, tossing her head.

Her short red hair whipped out of her face before falling back into place. Elphaba laughed, settling back in Fenvu's embrace. She reached up, tangling her fingers in her shoulder length, black hair. She had changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a t-shirt, the words "I'm not just talented, I'm an artist." on the front. A pair of black ballet flats were on her feet, and she played with the old Kumbrican cross on the chain around her neck.

"It was certainly interesting, that's for sure."

Nessa was spending the night at a friend's house, so Elphaba had the apartment to her self. She and her bandmates and boyfriend sat talking for several more hours. When the others left, Elphaba captured Fenvu's lips with hers. Soon, they tumbled back onto the sofa, undressing.....

* * *

As an end-of-the-school-year treat, Morrible had booked a concert for the students, something they could enjoy before leaving for the summer holidays. And she'd booked one of the hottest acts in music, and a former Shiz student. So it was the Friday before the first weekend of the summer holidays, that the students gathered in the green, waiting for the act to appear. Fiyero sighed, preferring to be in the library reading or studying than outside.

Elphaba took a deep breath. A concert at Shiz. After a year, she was back. She heard the announcer call her name, and taking another deep breath, she walked onstage. Fiyero started when he saw her.

She had changed her look- cutting her long hair- so that it was only past her shoulder slightly, and streaking it with dark blue, purple, and emerald green. She looked almost as startling in person as she hand in the photograph that Glinda had shown him. In the photograph, she had worn a pair of black leggings, a midnight blue off the shoulder top, a pair of black heels, and black fingerless gloves, with a silver chain belt around her waist, a witch's hat as the ending charm. She'd earned the title of music's little 'Wicked Witch', after her new album, _Wicked_, came out last month. Now, he saw it as she stepped onstage.

Her short hair was flyaway- still streaked- and she wore a pair of dark blue flare jeans, a pair of black, wicked zipper rose heels, a black military style jacket, and a pink _I Moo for Diet Coke_ t-shirt, the words in green. She wore chunky, clacky costume jewelry and her make up was done in dark blues.

"Hey everyone! Are you all ready to rock?" She was met with cheers. "Then let's rock!" She gazed out at the others, spotting the prince. Her eyes locked with Fiyero's, and the hurt she'd managed to remove came rushing back. So, she sang with all her heart.

_"No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide  
You have made it harder just to go on  
And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong"_

She never removed her eyes from Yero, speaking the last four words of the verse, before starting the chorus.

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating.  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."_

As was customary with her performances, she walked to the edge of the stage, leaning down to shake fans' hands. When she made it to Glinda, she winked at her old roomie and friend.

"Elphie!"

But the girl had moved on, doing a little dance, her free hand wrapping around the scarf around her neck. Her hips moved in rhythm with the music, her jeans showing off her curves.

_"I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here.  
'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here.  
I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn  
Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard.  
_  
_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me.  
And I'll always be just so inviting.  
If I ever start to think straight,  
This heart will start a riot in me,  
Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?  
Oh why do we like to hurt so much?"_

She held the microphone out, encouraging the audience to sing with her, which some did.

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.  
Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,  
And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa."_

One the last verse, she returned to the middle of the stage, jumping up and down slightly, encouraging the audience to get into it. She finished, her eyes locking again with Fiyero's.

_That's what you get, Fiyero. You lost the best thing to ever happen to you._ She thought, hoping, praying that he would get the message. She finished to applause.

"All right, everyone, I'm sure you all know this next song! And...." She chuckled slightly. "I don't know about you, but I feel like a little _misery business_. What do you say?" She was met with cheers and applause. Nodding, she turned back to her drummer. "Hey, Jenka!" (Short for Jenikantia).

"Yeah Hael?" Everyone of Elphaba's friends- from her agent to the directors of her music videos, to her bandmates- had a special nickname for her. Jenka's just happened to be Hael. The green girl turned back to her drummer, and nodded, getting the girl into the beat before speaking.

_"(Hit that, hit that snare)" _The girl did as told, as Elphaba turned back to her audience.

_I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock._  
_It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we've caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile."_

She grinned at the audience, locking eyes with Glinda briefly, sending a silent message, before looking at Fiyero.

_"Whoa, I never meant to brag_  
_But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so..._

_It just feels so good._  
_And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
And not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving..._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now._

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
To steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
It's gonna just feel so...  
It just feels so good."_

The song ended, and Elphaba soaked in the applause. Her eyes scanned the audience, landing on Fiyero.

_You have no idea how good this feels, Fiyero. No idea._


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**Question: YERO WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!?!?!**

**Answer: At Shiz**

**Thanks to lizziemagic for reviewing 18, 19, 20, and 21.**

She took a break, going to the stool that had been set up onstage, and taking a seat, but not before reaching out for the cup of coffee sitting on the stool. She took a sip, listening to the audience chatter.

"You're something, you know that?" Someone called.

"Yeah I know. And you're not. So what are you gonna do about it?" She asked, looking at the person.

"I could dance better than you could." It was just to get a rise out of her. Elphaba snorted.

"Yeah, well, I can sing fuckin' circles around you, so shut the hell up."

The audience laughed; even Fiyero found himself cracking a smile at his old friend's with. When she'd decided that she'd chatted with the audience enough, she returned to singing. Her heart pounding, she went to the next song- _Gorgeous_.

_"In a perfect world, in another time  
In a far off place we wouldn't need to justify  
Everything we are  
And all that we believe  
We could finally be  
Whoever we both want to be  
And when we can't be heard,  
And when we can't be seen  
I will call you close and  
You will reach for me._

_When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I._

_Through the window pane,  
Through the bedroom door  
This city wants to fight  
But it can't touch us anymore  
We have come so far,  
We have shed our skin  
The more that's taken from us now,  
The more we have to give  
And when we can't be heard,  
And when we can't be seen  
I will call you close and  
You will reach for me._

_When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I._

_And when we are drowning in the noise  
I'm gonna stop to hear your voice  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, you and I._

_(We'll be gorgeous)  
(We'll be gorgeous)  
In the perfect time  
(We'll be gorgeous)_

_And when we lose our faith  
In all that's beautiful  
You lift me to this place_

_When all of the beauty turns to pain  
When all of the madness falls like rain  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, gorgeous, yeah_

_And when we are drowning in the noise  
I'm gonna stop to find your voice  
As long as we crash and we collide  
We will be gorgeous, we will be gorgeous  
(you and I)_

_And when I lose my faith  
I don't know what to do  
You lift me to this place  
And make me feel so beautiful  
As long as you're right here by my side  
We will be gorgeous, you and I."_

She finished to applause and cheers, and finally, waved for everyone to stop.

"As you all know, I've got a boyfriend-"

Catcalls and whistles sounded throughout the crowd.

"I know, I know. He's wonderful, and I love him with all my heart. Anyway, the night we got back from the EMA's we....." She rolled her hand, indicating that they'd slept together, soliciting more whistles and cat calls. "And two nights ago...." She waited, prolonging the news. When she was certain they'd waited long enough, she told them. "...we got engaged!"

Fiyero's heart dropped as everyone else cheered.

"Now, I do a duet on my new album with my fiance" She squealed at the word. "called _As Long As You're Mine_. You guys wanna hear it?"

Cheering met her.

"I'll take that as a yes." Then, she turned offstage. "Fenvu! You're wanted!" She called. Five minutes later, he joined her onstage.

"Hey love."

"Hello darling."

They shared a gentle kiss, to the delight of all but one.

"Fen, they want us to do our duet. Are you up to it?" She asked.

"Only if you are, Fae."

She cued the music, and soon, began.

_"Kiss Me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I meed help beliving  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreams  
Could not forsee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me_

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lot all resistance  
And crossed some boarderline  
And if it turnes out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last  
As long as you're mine"

She turned to him, the last note fading as he kissed her, cutting her off. She let out a laugh, as he began.

_"Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Though different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's up that I fell"_

They soon began the chorus, their voices mixing perfectly.

_"Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time"_

He broke off, going to the second verse, singing it so softly.

_"Say there's no future  
For us as a pair"_

Soon, they got to the last verse, their voices blending, eyes only for each other.

_"And though I know I may know  
I don't care  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is though  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine"  
_  
When they ended, he kissed her gently, squeezing her hand.

"I love you." She giggled softly.

"I love you too."

She kissed him again, and then gently pushed him offstage as the crowd cheered and cat called. When she came back, she looked out at all of them.

"All right, I get it, you loved it. Now shut up."

They did as told, and someone said something that Elphaba obviously found funny, because she laughed.

"Oh really? Well, you know what I've got that you haven't? I'll tell ya. And I _only_ have this because I worked my ass off to get here!" She turned back to Jenka. "Jenka, hit it!"

The music began, and then, several bars in, she began.

_"Baby look at me  
And tell me what you see  
You ain't seen the best of me yet  
Give me time I'll make you forget the rest_

_I got more in me  
And you can set it free  
I can catch the moon in my hands  
Don't you know who I am_

_Remember my name  
Fame_

_I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High_

_I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame_

_I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame_

_I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name_

_Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember  
Remember_

_Baby hold me tight  
Cause you can make it right  
You can shoot me straight to the top  
Give me love and take all I've got to give_

_Baby I'll be tough  
Too much is not enough  
I can ride your heart til it breaks  
Ooh I got what it takes_

_Fame  
I'm gonna live forever  
I'm gonna learn how to fly  
High_

_I feel it coming together  
People will see me and cry  
Fame_

_I'm gonna make it to heaven  
Light up the sky like a flame  
Fame_

_I'm gonna live forever  
Baby remember my name  
Fame"_

She never took her eyes off Fiyero.

_See Yero? I have fame, and I'm perfectly happy. _


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

The concert was winding down. Finally, Elphaba decided on one last song to leave them wanting more.

"What do you guys think? One more?" The crowd cheered, throwing out song suggestions. Finally, Elphaba silenced them.

"All right, all right. This is a new one, it's gonna be out on my next album, and _you _all get a sneak preview."

She let the music play, before joining in.

_"Something has changed within me  
Something is not the same  
I'm through with playing by  
The rules of someone else's game  
Too late for second-guessing  
Too late to go back to sleep  
It's time to trust my instincts  
Close my eyes  
And leap...  
_  
_It's time to try defying gravity  
I think I'll try defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down_

_I'm through accepting limits  
Cuz someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try I'll never know  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love, I guess I've lost  
Well if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost_

_I'd sooner buy defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye, I'm defying gravity  
And you can't pull me down!"_

Over the course of the song, she'd wandered around the stage, discovering that she was being filmed by some of the students, and even going as so far as to kneel down and look into the lens as she sang. Finally, she went to the edge of the stage, and sat down, her legs dangling over the side. She scanned the crowd, before pointing at one of the students randomly and beckoning them over.

They went to her, and she patted the stage beside her. The girl looked at her for a moment, and Elphaba nodded, before she finally hopped onstage and joined her.

It was Milla.

_"So if you care to find me  
Look to the Western sky!  
As someone told me lately  
Everyone deserves the chance to fly  
And if I'm flying solo  
At least I'm flying free  
To those who ground me  
Take a message back from me!"_

She held the microphone out to Milla, who blushed and shook her head. Still singing, she wrapped an arm around Milla's shoulders, hugging her as she finished the song.

_"Tell them how I am defying gravity  
I'm flying high, defying gravity  
And soon I'll match them in renown  
And nobody in all of Oz  
No Wizard that there is or was  
Is ever gonna bring me down!!_

_Bring me down!  
Bring me down!  
Ahhhh!"_

She finished to thunderous applause.

"So, what's your new album called?" Milla asked. Elphaba looked at her.

_"Defying Gravity."_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Once the concert ended, most of the students stayed behind to get autographs, which Elphaba was happy to give. Fiyero didn't.

Instead, he went back to his dorm, and finished packing. Two hours later, as he was going through his desk, that he heard a knock on his door. Fiyero looked up, seeing Elphaba standing in his dorm doorway. She glistened with a light sheen of persperation, her short hair sticking to her forehead, the hem of her _I Moo for Diet Coke_ shirt pushed up, exposing a thin strip of stomach, including her pierced navel.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can I....come in?" He shrugged. She stayed where she was. "Look, Yero...I'm sorry. I...."

"You slept with him?" She sighed, closing her eyes briefly.

"So what if I did? What's it to you? You were never going to come after me, never going to give up your perfect image for the green freak. So why wait for you when you were never coming? I wasn't going to wait for you forever! I have a life to live!" She snapped.

"A life. A life making music and holding concerts and...fucking bandmates like the whore you are?!" He snapped back.

She started, taken aback.

_"How dare you! You act like you own me!"_ She screamed. He threw down the notebook in his hands and went to her.

"You were mine, Elphaba! Mine and no one else's!" She pulled herself to her full height.

"I wasn't yours. I belong to no one." She said, turning to go. "Least of all you." And she walked down the hall, before turning back. "And just so you _know, Fiyero," _She spit the last two words. "Fenvu and I.....broke up. It was..... too much ego.... in one relationship- on both sides. And... I was going to ask you if you wanted to go out for coffee, but forget it. See you later, Fiyero."

And she continued down the hall. After a moment, he called,

"How long are you here?" He asked, hurrying to her. She stopped, halfway down the hall, turning back to him.

"I go back to the city tonight. I have a gig at the Emerald Palace tonight. But what do you care?"

He thought a moment.

_"Elphaba!"_

She didn't look back.

Taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart, he watched her leave.

He watched her walk out of his life forever.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

Elphaba looked out at the crowd, hidden in the wing of the curtain hanging from the stage of the auditiorium in the Emerald Palace. She'd done concerts before, but never one as grand as this, and it scared her. She was performing for THE Wizard after all.

Nervous, she tugged on the hem of her black sweater dress. The grey leggings she wore went to her ankles, and on her feet, were a pair of black Via Spiga 'Beth' Sandals- sophisticated, but still sexy enough to show off her edgy side. Her customary silver chain belt with the witch's hat was around her waist, sinching in her figure, and she wore a black beret set far back on her head, an emerald green scarf wrapped loosely around her neck.

She fiddled with the black beaded layered necklace around her neck, and the gold, pink, and black color cafe bracelet on her right wrist shook. On her left, was a set of pink, green, and black bangles, and a faux multi-colored pearl bracelet. A black onyx ring was on the middle finger of her right hand, and a silver and blue stack ring on the index finger of the same hand. On the index finger of her left hand, she wore a cloud medallion ring, her nails were a black french manicure. She had taken a cameo and chain pin, and pinned it to the back of her beret, so it looked like a bow, giving the hat a little color and spice.

A pair of silver heart and locket earrings dangled in her ears, silver. She was edgy and sexy, the colors of the jewelry she wore only added to her unique beauty- less is usually more, but in this case, more was less. Everything she wore made her look older, made her look her rightful age- twenty. Looking out at the audience again, she panicked.

She coudn't do this. _Why_ had she been _stupid_ enough to let Mintue talk her into this?

She turned, making to flee, only to find herself coming face-to-face with Fiyero.

"Fiyero? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I caught up with Nessa after you left, and she told me what time and where you'd be. Told me to meet her at the stage door and she'd get me in so I could talk to you."

Elphaba groaned.

"Remind me to kill my sister." She jumped, hearing the announcer call five minutes. "I can't do this. I can't." She pushed past him, when he grabbed her arm, and pulled her back to him.

"Yes you can, Fae. You'll be fine. Just look at me. Okay?" He said, holding her upper arms. "Just look at me."

She shook her head.

"Yes you can. Just look at me. Look at me."

She nodded, going out onstage when called. The concert went well, she stuck to songs she'd done before. When it got to the end however, she decided to take a leap of faith, praying that she would land on her feet.

"Um...I have a new album coming out, called _Defying Gravity_, and this is one of the songs I'm gonna sing for you. I hope you all enjoy it, especially since it's called _Ever Ever After_."

He started. He'd thought she'd be doing one of the songs she'd already written. Not the one she hadn't finished. After tuning her guitar, she began, her eyes locking with his and never leaving.

_"Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
In our secretest heart, it's our favourite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too_

_Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away_

_Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you_

_Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart_

_Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after_

_No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through_

_To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after_

_(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)_

_Oh, for ever ever after"_

She finished to a standing ovation. When she was finally able to leave the stage after the bows, she ran into Fiyero.

"I'm so proud of you. When did you finish it?" He asked.

"This afternoon. After I left your dorm." She said, moving closer and reaching up to cup his face. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She smiled at him, bringing him closer, as their lips met.

"For teaching me to let my heart believe."


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26.**

**Rifiuto: Non Miriena**

**A/N: One more chapter to wrap everything up....**

_Six Years Later....._

"So Elphaba, it's... it's been a long time since you were on the show."

"Seven years."

"Yep. And in those seven years you've changed a lot."

She nodded.

"Yeah, I have."

"Would you mind telling us what's gone on in your life since you were last on?"

"Um...Fenvu....well...I won Best Young Artist...um...Fenvu and I got engaged...and then go _dis_engaged. Too much ego." She clarified, laughing. "Um.....an old friend of mine came back into my life, and....we started going out....um... not long after we got engaged..."

"Two engagements in what? Six months?"

A year, actually."

"A year? Dang, girl you move fast." She nodded, chuckling as she brushed her bangs off her forehead.

"Yep. A year. So....so we....we got married and.... had a daughter...."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Katila."

"That's wonderful. And...I understand that you have some news that you want to share. Go ahead."

Elphaba bit her lip before speaking.

"I'm pregnant again."

The whole audience erupted in cheers and applause.

"As...as is obvious by my growing tummy." She said, laughing.

"Really? I thought you were just putting on weight." Sarinta said, as Elphaba laughed.

"Well....here's the funny thing..I am putting on weight. It's just....it's baby weight. I'm...I'm six months along so..."

"So you're almost done." Elphaba nodded.

"Yes. And...I've decided to settle down. Not that I'm going to quit singing or recording, it's just going to be awhile before I start perfoming again. Um...but...my husband and I have...have decided that...it's time for me to settle down and start popping out babies." She chuckled.

"'Popping out babies', huh?" Elphaba nodded.

"My husband's words, not mine." She corrected.

"Well, we wish you and your husband the best of luck and congratulotions!"

Once the interview ended, Elphaba headed backstage. She found her husband and daughter waiting at the stage door.

"Hey darling." He wrapped her in his arms, kissing her gently before letting go.

"Hey love. You did wonderfully."

"Thank you." Then, she knelt down, wrapping the child in her arms.

"You were pretty Mama."

"Thank you, Tila." Elphaba whispered, kissing her daughter's hair.

* * *

Later that night, the young couple snuggled on the sofa, talking. He held her close, his hand resting gently on her growing belly. Slowly, she reached down, covering his hand with hers.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing him.

"For what, love?"

"For giving me my ever ever after, Yero."


End file.
